


Merry Christmas Josie

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: Day one of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar, A Josie Pye Christmas drabble.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar





	Merry Christmas Josie

**Author's Note:**

> Some authors and I are doing an Advent Calendar, they will be posted to the collection and tagged so you will know it's part of that. There will numerous drabbles, some one offs and some multi chapters. We are going to try and write about characters who aren't always given their own stories. So expect to see some different things, as well as a good helping of Shirbert!!

"Merry Christmas Josie." Anne said, handing Josie a small round object, wrapped in a plain white handkerchief.

"Oh..." Josie was taken aback, she hadn't expected Anne to give her a Christmas present. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, Josie." Anne smiled and walked to the cloak room where Diana and Cole were waiting for her. The rest of the students were already gone or also putting on their outerwear. Should she wait for Christmas to open it? Anne was poor so Josie assumed that it would be some homemade gift, hardly special enough to warrant waiting until Christmas Day. 

She removed the covering and looked at what was inside. It was a seashell, a weathered oyster or clam shell, when she turned it over, she was surprised to see it was painted. A soft lilac, with a bright bouquet of dark purple and yellow flowers, purple was Josie's favourite colour.  
Her mother would call it cheap, but something about it made Josie smile. It was a bright reminder of spring and summer on a cold snowy winters day. She tucked it into the pocket of her pinafore and got up to get bundled up for the long walk home. 

On Christmas night, her stomach full from the rich dinner and delicious treats they had feasted on, she laid her Christmas presents from her parents out on her bed, two new dresses, five ribbons, a new vanity set, and a pair of white gloves for church. All beautiful and she couldn't wait to brag about them to her friends when school started back up in January. She was going to try them on and decide which one to wear to school first. Anne would be so jealous in her plain brown or grey dress. Josie snorted. 

She picked up the dress, it was purple, it reminded her of something. Instead of trying on the dress, she walked over to her desk and opened a drawer, inside she found the seashell Anne had gifted to her. She picked it up and gently ran her finger over the little painted bouquet. She crawled onto her bed and traced one finger over the little painting. 

It might have been homemade, but Josie found she didn't mind.


End file.
